The Story of Two Individuals
by KangarooCool
Summary: Blue and Purple were just looking for a normally special day when it gets too overly special. What happens? Read the freaking fanfiction you doof.


**A/N** : Oh wait, I don't know what to write... Lol I made this for my friends for their ***ahem*** "happiness" so yeah... Ok. Bye. and if things are in parentheses then the author, me is talking lel

 **A FANFIC I MADE FOR MY FRIENDS.**

(Best title ever 10/10)

It was just another day in the lives of our two main characters, (by normal I mean uhhh bcdnjdckhsdjnx) and they were **bored**. (hmhmhmhm much me) They would also wake up in the morning, do things, go to school, do things there, and go back home. But, this day was different. It was a very _**special**_ (I had to make it stand out) day for the both of them.

 **Quick Note: To protect their identities, I will call them by different names. Since I can't think of names, i'll just call 'em** ** _Blue_** **and** ** _Purple_** **so yeah...**

Blue's POV

I woke up to another day I would skip through without knowing what i'm doing (so accurate of me). I have to get ready by 9:00, but first... IT'S TIME TO FAAAAAAAAAAA- (no plz) Okay, time to eat breakfast and prepare for school (I don't know what he does at home). I have to now take a bath and wait for the bus now... Okay then i'll talk to July(me lol) about stupid crap that we talk about everyday (so accurate).

Purple's POV

YAYAAYYAYAYAAYAYYAAYYAAYAYAYAYYAYAYA SCHOOOOOOOOLLL (i tried) yey back to school again! I'll get to see all my friends, but I have someone that I always want to see everyday. I hope he doesn't do anything terrible that would make a person sad... (yo if u cringe cuz of the poorly caught personalities then go swan-dive into a woodchipper) I hope to hang out with him again.

July's POV

GOD DAMMIT WHY DID I WAKE UP EARLY AGAIN?! Dang it, I always end up waking up early, mess around and end up late for the bus, but luckily I always arrive at school early. Dang now I don't know what to do. I guess i'll go downstairs, eat some breakfast, prepare my things for school and just... Wait. To be taken to school. Then i'll be in the bus with Blue, his brother Green and May.. Well it happens everyday so there's nothing interesting there. Right, Blue told me it was a special day for him today... I wonder why...

Green's POV

i wander if julay will go ate my birthday parti nekst yir (sorry Blue, I ran out of ideas)

Blue's POV

YAY i'm in the bus again. Time to talk to July about this thing. Lol. " ge wegeteki wo kuraw" he says. I laugh my ass off before he even finished saying it (nah i have no sense of humour :[). "May will be here soon, what do we do?" I ask. "Why are you asking that like she's dangerous? :/" he replies. "I dunno." I say. (Yeah he likes saying that) "You said yesterday that today was a special day for you, what did you mean by that?" he asks me. "You'll find out soon." I reply. He just reminded me that today will be the first time I will _kiss_ Purple.

 **A/N: Just remember that this is a fanfiction, and not true. So, don't take it like it's true. Please..**

Purple's POV

Oh my god i'm so excited for what's going to happen later! :DDDD Aw man, I hope I make it a good one and not screw anything up. I need to prepare before he arrives at school. I hope he's excited too... XF

July's POV

Yay we're at school now. "Hey, Purple is right there." I say to Blue. "Hi Purple!" he says. Purple says 'hi' back. Then we went to the library. In the library, there was a corner hole between two shelves where people would hide if they played a game of hide and seek in the library. That hole would be used for Blue's "business" with Purple. My original plan was that May and I would be guarding the corner hole while they did their "business", but Blue refused. So me and May just went and got a Pokémon book and started reading it. Before we knew it, Blue comes up to us and says "Wow, that felt good." At that moment, we knew that his business was done.

Blue's POV

WOW THAT FELT AMAZING. I wish it could have lasted longer though. Or maybe take it to a whole new level, you know what i'm saying? hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm Anyway, so after that happened, we went downstairs to hang out for a while. Eventually, we split our ways and I was left with Purple and July and May went off by themselves to probably get a drink from the cafeteria. So we get closer to the restroom and that's when THAT thought came up.

 **Wow, what a first chapter this was. The moment you've all been waiting for will be in the next chapter, so look out for that. Anyways guys, i'll see you next time. Peace!** (I should work on these final notes)


End file.
